


Stupidly think you had it under control

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Fairies, Forced Bonding, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Road Trips, pack business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if we don't have a bond in your eyes?" Derek asked warily.</p><p>"We send him away," one of the fairy elders said.</p><p> "In <i>pieces</i>," three or four others chimed in together.</p><p>Well, shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly think you had it under control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Merry Month of Masturbation

"Where's this place again?" Stiles asked, looking up from the state map he had awkwardly unfolded in the passenger seat on his lap.

"Five hours north, just over the Oregon state line," Derek replied.

"Oh man, that's so long," Stiles whined.

"You were the one that wanted to come, I didn't make you."

"If I didn't come along you'd probably get yourself into trouble."

"Your faith in me is overwhelming," Derek deadpanned.

Stiles gave him a wide grin. "Here to help."

"Yeah, right," Derek muttered. "We're just going to see what they know about the weather irregularities and if it has to do with the fairies we dealt with."

"And who are these people again?"

"Other fairies. My mom had a few dealings with them when I was a kid. I got clearance to go to them already," Derek added when he saw Stiles open his mouth to protest.

Stiles grumbled anyway. "This better be a quiet, boring trip."

***

It was anything but.

An hour after Derek arrived at the compound in the woods the fairies were insisting Stiles only be allowed to enter if he had proof of a bond with Derek.

"And if we don't have a bond in your eyes?" Derek asked warily.

"We send him away," one of the fairy elders said.

 "In _pieces_ ," three or four others chimed in together.

Well, shit.

***

"'How'd the Oregon trip go, Stiles?' Oh, it was great. Just got fucking _fairy married_ ," Stiles bellowed as soon as they were alone in the ... tree room? Stiles wasn't sure what the hell they were in, but it was high in the trees, it was lit by floating lights, and they were there for the night.

No matter what.

"Shhh," Derek hissed. "We're not exactly secluded right now."

"Oh, ya _think_ ," Stiles whispered back furiously. He held up his hands that were inked with twin temporary marks, ones that matched the ones on the back of Derek's hands and when their fingers were intertwined the design looked unending.

"It's only fairy married, okay? Once we get back to Beacon Hills no one has to know about it," Derek replied grimly. "We just have to get through the night and tomorrow when we speak to the head elder. Can you do that?"

Stiles sank to the floor and put his head down between his legs, taking deep breaths as he tried to stave off a creeping panic attack. Immediately Derek was on the floor next to him, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back and making him match breaths with him. Once Stiles' heart rate declined and he looked back up Derek relaxed minutely and dropped his hand.

"Thanks," Stiles said softly. They sat together in silence, and Derek could hear the forest from just outside their room in the trees. It was comforting to him, actually. Reminded him of when he was a kid and would listen to the sounds of preserve while going to sleep.

"How can you be so calm with this?" Stiles asked, drawing him back. Derek swallowed down his initial response and shrugged instead.

"We need the info and it's only for tonight."

"Don't you think this is kind of serious, even a little? In some way, something that's considered legal here, we're linked _forever_."

Derek shrugged again and dropped his head. "It doesn't have to mean anything if we don't let it."

"'If'? You can barely tolerate me on a good day, how were you not wanting to snap their heads off when they insisted?"

Derek looked at him, surprised. "I can tolerate you! I mean, I like you Stiles."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked skeptically.

"We haven't had the best of relationships but yeah. I think by this point since we've saved each other's asses so much and managed to get you guys through high school without more death things are better now. Don't you?"

Stiles thought for a minute, clearly running through the past few years since things in Beacon Hills had calmed down somewhat and the pack was able to do some more normal things like college and jobs. He nodded slowly, realizing at some point Derek had slipped from "hot dude who's always threatening bodily harm" to "hot dude who plays a mean game of Monopoly and can be funny and genuine and seems to like me".

Stiles took a deep breath. "You're right. We're friends. Good friends, even, and we can get through this! So. How do we do that?"

Derek shot Stiles a wary look and Stiles felt his face drop. "Why? Why the look?"

"Like I said, this cabin thing isn't soundproof, right?"

"Right," Stiles said slowly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"They're going to want to hear something of a consummation."

Stiles gave Derek an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"If it helps an exchange of fluids works just as well as anything."

"Forgive my naiveté here but, like, I bring you a glass of water and you bring me one back?" Stiles asked. He had to check, okay?

Now it was Derek's turn to look at Stiles like he was stupid.

Stiles looked around their tiny treehouse and pointed to the corner. "Guess that's what that giant bed is for, huh?"

Derek followed his gaze and, yup, there was a fairy bed made out of fir branches, tightly woven small logs and what was probably some kind of silk bedding. 

"Let's get to this, shall we?" Stiles said and stood up, offering his hand to pull Derek up. Derek didn't let go of his hand as they crossed the room. Stiles dropped it to pull his shirt over his head quickly, with determination, then his hands dropped to his belt buckle.

Derek reached out. "Hey, slow down. This doesn't have to be... I don't know, rushed?"

"Don't you want to get this over with as soon as possible?" Stiles asked, unsure. Derek gave him a small smile and cupped his jaw.

"Can we try something small first?" Stiles nodded and Derek stepped in close, cupped his face with both hands and titled his head up. Stiles let his eyes drift shut and Derek's lips brushed his so softly he wasn't sure it actually happened. 

Derek leaned back in and covered Stiles' mouth fully, pressing their lips together gently for a short time he counted in his head. When he pulled back it took a second for Stiles to open his eyes again. 

"Okay, something bigger," Stiles whispered and leaned in, opening his mouth to Derek and covering Derek's hands with his own.

Derek could have stood with Stiles all night and kissed him until the sun came up, especially when he pushed his tongue into Derek's mouth and sought his out, moaning against his mouth and clutching at his hands.

Derek dragged their hands down, joined their fingers and wrapped them around Stiles' back so he could pull him closer, was rewarded with Stiles' hips grinding up against his and his cock was already hard as he sought friction.

Derek wanted his shirt off so he could feel Stiles' bare skin against his and he pulled away, laughed when Stiles whined and tried to follow, landing kisses on his cheek and down his neck. Stiles kissed his pulse point that was thundering a steady beat in his ear and Derek let out a shaky groan. Stiles noticed, couldn't help but, and focused there, licking and sucking and _biting_ and Derek growled a warning that went unheeded.

Stiles continued to scrape his teeth over that spot until Derek physically pushed Stiles away and ducked his head, breathing heavy. Stiles squeezed his hands, wouldn't let him go and nosed at his head until he looked back up. 

"I've seen you like this before," Stiles whispered, letting one hand go to run his fingers across Derek's eyebrows that were partially disappeared. "Open your eyes."

Derek did, slowly, feared the worst even though he could hear Stiles' heart beat strong and steady. Stiles smiled when he saw Derek's blue eyes and kissed him with a closed mouth, chastely, then reached down to grab the hem of Derek's shirt.

He pulled it up over Derek's head, who raised his arms obligingly and when it was off his face was back to normal. Stiles laid and hand on Derek's chest, over his heart, and asked, "Was that because I went too far or because you liked it too much?"

"Too much," Derek whispered. "I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "Never be sorry for the things you enjoy. Ever."

"I have a hard time with that," Derek admitted, feeling his face burn.

"But I don't and I'll remind you every time. Got it?" Derek nodded, swallowing hard. "Now lay me down in that weird forest bed."

Derek laughed despite himself and did what he was told. He picked Stiles up so his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and walked them across the room, sinking down on his knees on the bed that was surprisingly soft, and laying Stiles down. 

"So exchange of fluids, huh?" Stiles asked, reaching for Derek's pants and keeping his eyes on Derek's face while his hands unbuttoned and unzipped him.

"Loose translation but yeah."

"Not a very romantic phrase," Stiles said, wrinkling his nose while he opened Derek's pants and pushed them down with his hands enough to get frustrated he couldn't reach further. Derek laughed softly and backed off, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached for Stiles' feet and pulled off his shoes and socks, then kicked off his own. He stood up and pushed his pants down, thankful he thought to actually wear underwear that day. Didn't want to come off as presumptive.

Stiles lay back on his elbows, watching with a cautiously curious expression. Derek turned to him and reached down to pull off Stiles' belt, then pull off his pants, too. Stiles didn't try to hide himself but Derek could tell he was slightly self-conscious by the way he held himself. 

"I never thought..." Derek murmured, running a hand down Stiles' body.

"What, that I'm not a lump of nothing?" Stiles huffed out an insincere laugh.

"No, that I'd ever get to see you like this," Derek said with a shake of his head. Then added in a hushed whisper, "That you'd let me."

"Like you ever wanted to," Stiles tossed off, laying back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek moved to straddle Stiles' legs, hovering over him on his hands and knees. "Not like this, I didn't. But it's, uh. It's not something. Um." He frowned, frustrated with trying to find the right words. 

  Stiles sat up some, bringing their faces close together. "You've thought about it before this?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. Not like _this_ , though."

"How?" Stiles asked softly. 

"I wanted to take you to the movies, maybe. To dinner somewhere that didn't serve curly fries," he said with a wry smile and Stiles laughed a little at that, his breath tickling Derek's cheek.

"Getting fairy married wasn't on the list of potential first dates?"

"Not high on the list, anyway."

"Okay, let's do this," Stiles said, pushing himself back on the bed. Derek blinked. "The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we leave and the quicker you take me on a real date."

"Really?" Derek asked, dumbfounded.

"C'mere and jerk me off so we can have a proper night out, stud," Stiles teased, reaching his hands under the band of his boxers to grip his cock.

Derek growled and surged after him, collapsing on top of Stiles, between his legs, and ground down on him. Stiles arched up and moaned.

They fumbled out of their underwear, tossing it over the side of the bed, and there was no more room for insecurities or unsurety. Once they were back in Beacon Hills, on their own turf and terms they'd have more time to explore and discover each other, but for the moment rushed handjobs would have to do.

Stiles took the lead and rolled them onto their sides, with his leg slung over Derek's hip for better access. Stiles brought Derek's hand to his mouth and licked the palm a few times, sucking on two of his fingers before letting it slip from between his lips, promising other things with his eyes later. He then licked his own palm and together they wrapped their hands together around their cocks, smearing the precome between them, stroking and tugging together.  
 When Stiles looked down their hands were practically intertwined and he could see their matching tattoos linked like a never ending design. Derek ducked his head to watch as well and their rasping, breathy moans built on each other, thrusting and grinding against each other until Stiles felt his balls draw up and he gasped out a warning. Derek leaned in and kissed him hard, groaning into Stiles' mouth when he felt Stiles spill over their hands and he followed close behind, both of their hands still moving and using the extra lubrication to draw out their climaxes.

Derek rolled onto his back, drawing Stiles with him to slump across his chest. Their hands were linked when Derek brought them to his mouth and started to work his tongue around their fingers, in and out of where they were folded together. Stiles let out a noise of displeasure, didn't want to be left out, so Derek ran his come-covered finger across Stiles' lip for him to taste, then kissed him and licked it back off.

Stiles felt like his eyes could roll back in his head and he would die a happy man here and now as Derek kept repeating the motion, sharing and taking from him until their hands were clean but still intertwined. Stiles kissed Derek softly, across his jaw, down his neck weaving a trail only he knew how to follow while Derek hummed his approval and wrapped his free hand around Stiles to hold him closer.

***

"Sorry it wasn't as boring a trip as you wanted," Derek said on their way back to Beacon Hills the next day.

Stiles smiled as he stared out the window and watched as the scenery blurred by. "I think I can manage. Oh, and for the record?" He turned to Derek who cocked his head to show he was listening. "Any more of these trips you have to take or volunteer for? I'm going with you. Got it?"

"Don't want me to get fairy married to anyone else?" Derek teased, squeezing Stiles hand where they were joined on the centre console.

"I don't want you to get anything with anyone else again," Stiles replied, voice firm.

"Oh?" Derek asked.

"I want you to know that I take our fairy vows very, very seriously," Stiles replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Derek with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah? How seriously?" Derek prodded.

Stiles grinned as he reached over for Derek's pants. " _Very_ seriously."


End file.
